Celestial Princess
by Mind Girl
Summary: Lucy leaves with her brother Sting to become stronger, after Team Natsu kicked her out. Now she is back and stronger than Sting. How will Team Natsu react? How will the guild react? How will Natsu react? Why am I asking so many questions?
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

**Hello! So I decided to put up another Fanfic, and this one is based of this one locket i have, and it comes up later in the story. I also have another Fanfic, called Nani and i would be oh so happy if you could check it out.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Fairy Tail Nalu would be together and the drawings would be crap.**

Knock Knock

I walk over to the door wondering who could it be. It couldn't be anyone in the guild, they'd forgotten about her for the past five months, since our return from the GMG. They all had decided to finaly catch up with Lisanna, so they left me in the dust. the only people to notice me are Laxaus, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and the exceeds. I open the door.

"Sting?" I ask.

"Hey Lucifer" He answers with a smile.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But I called you that when we were kids," He counters.

"I was seven!" At the royal ball did we find out he was my little brother. I never told anyone, because it always made me sad ot think of the little blonde boy my dad gave up. My mom had died a few weeks after Sting had been born, too weak to continue living. Two years later my father gave him to some people. He alwaysed blamed him for mama's death.

When i first saw him in the court yard he seemed really familiar. It wasn't until the ball when i reallised he was my brother. When i realised I blurted out "Stingy!" he then recnized me and we broke out in tears. We then sent letters to each other and kept in touch. In one letter he told me he knew how to make my magic stronger. He offered to help me become stronger, but we had to leave a speific time to get the magic right. I agreed imedeatly.

"Whatever," He blows off, "It's time,"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning,"

"Alright, but we have to stop by the guild,"

"Why? You said they ingore you, why shoud you tell them you're leaving?"

"I'm not leaving permently," I say, "I just got to tell master Macorav,"

"Well I quit,"

"What!? But arn't you the master?!"

"Eh? I left Rogue in charge"

"Were's Lector?"

"He's visiting the Exceed Village,"

"Ok what ever. Open Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" I called on her.

"Yes Princeses?" Virgo asks.

"Virgo can you pack all my stuff please?"

"Of course," She moves over to my room. I grabb two long robed with hoods. I hand one to Sting.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"So no one asks questions," I resond. i never told anyone he was my brother.

"Fine," And with that we were out the door. Sting kept me entertained by telling me a funny story when he and Rogue went out on a mission at the beach.

"Wait here" I tell him outside the doors. I quickly enter and walk into master's office.

"Master?"

"Hmm? Oh Lucy, what do you need my child?"

"I'm here to tell you I'm leaving Matser,"

"What!? Why?"

"Everyone ignores me and i was kicked out of Team Natsu because i was too weak. don't worry Mater, I'll be back"

"How long do you think you'll be gone, child?"

"I don't know. Maybe a year or two?"

"All right, just promise me you'll be back,"

"I promise Master"

With that i exit the office and go back out to Sting. We walk home in silence.

The next day we got up early and made our way to the tain station. Once there i bought our tickets and waited on the platform. On the platform behind us the train had arrived. we hear a loud voice.

"Solid ground! Thank God!" Natsu's voice rang out.

"Oi!Flame-brain! Stop kissing the ground!" Gray yells.

"Ahh it's good to be home." Erza says.

"Yeah. I'm glad we finished the mission so fast." Lisanna. I wince from hearing the voices. Sting notices.

"Yes, it would have taken long if Lucy came don't cha think?" Lisanna asks. My blood stops cold.

"Hm? Oh yes it probably would. She was the weak link in team Natsu." Erza replies.

"Yeah, all she could do was call on her spirits and hide behind them" Gray says.

"Yep and her spirits wern't even that strong." Natsu says. What they said broke my heart. Sting is walking over them fast. Luckly we were both wearing our long cloaks that hid our identies. I rushed over to stop him, but I was to late. His fist hit Natsu straight on the jaw.

I was knocked back by a blow to my jaw.

"What the-" I was cut off by another strike to my stomach. Erza and Gray started to come over to attack they guy in the robe. he took them down easy.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza asks. Happy flies over to another hooded person. The guys partner.

"Happy!" I yell. He looks over at me with tears in his eyes. When he looks back at me again he has on his usaul smile.

"Brother stop!" The person who held Happy said. the voice was high pitched and familiar. It was a womans voice. She put her hand on her brothers arm which was pulled back to punch Gray.

"But-"

"Stop." She looks over at us, "I am sorry for my brother's behavour. He just over heard you taking bad about a friend of yours and he got mad. He hates it when people talk bad about their friends."

"All is well. We had no right to talk to about Lucy that way," Erza says.

"Come now brother, our train is here," And whith that the cloked girl draggs her brother to the train. I smelled strawberries and vanilla. Weird.

By the time we made it to the city of Lix it was already two days since Sting beat up Natsu. Lix was up on the nothern boarder of Fiore. It rested on the foothills of the Celestial Mountain. It was a sacred space for celestial mages, so i guess it was a good place to train.

"Now what" I ask Sting as we enter our hotel room.

"Now we climb the mountain."

"What?!"

"Yeah. At the top of the mountain is were you can see the stars the full moon on the winter soltice."

"And that helps me how?"

"You'll see," The next day we Bought some chimbing gear and started our journey up the mountain. On the fifth day of our climb we made it to the top. On the top it was not snowey like you'd expect. infact it was like and oasis. There was a lake and trees and yellow flowers.

"Wow"

"Ya I know," Sting says. Soon night fell upon the mountain. It was the longest Night of the year and a full moon. "Now we wait for midnight."

When midnight struck, i started to glow.

"What the-?!" I yell the moon was directy over the lake now. A golden gate apeared And a stair case of light that led to them. The gate opened and their stood my spirits.

"Lucifer, this is the was to the enteance Celestial world." Sting says. I look over at him and notice he's glowing too.

"Lucy?"

"Loki?"

"The queen is waiting." He bows and takes my hand.

"The queen?" I ask.

**Hehe Cliff hanger, My friends don't call me She-Demon for nothing. **

**Lucy: You truly are evil. Who is the Queen?**

**Oh don't worry you'll find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

~Natsu~

Happy had been acting weird for the past week. Ever since that fight at the train station. He kept giving me weird glances and sometimes he had tears in his eyes. Maybe a mission will make him feel better.

"Erza! Gray! Lisanna! Lets go on another mission!" I yelled.

"Natsu, Gray went on a mission with Juvia. And me and Lissana are too tired." Erza says. Lisanna just nodded.

"Go ask Lucy," Erza suggest. At the sound of her name, the master freezes.

"Your right, I'll ask her,"

"No Natsu! I'll go with you!" Lisanna cried.

"Nah it's fine. It feels like me and Lucy haven't gone on a mission together in forever." Natsu looks around, "Hey were is Lucy?"

"That is strange I haven't seen her at the guild in a week" Mira says. Soon everyone starts to mumble about were Lucy is.

"Quite!" Macorav yells. The poor guy looked close to tears. "Lucy is not here"

"What do you mean Lucy is not here?" Levy asks.

"Lucy left a week ago with her brother to train. She told me that she felt weak, and when you, Natsu kicked her off the team, She was heartbroken," Eveyone just stares at the master, "You all ignored Lucy for five months, and now Lucy didn't want to wait for you all any longer so she left"

"What!? Master why did you not stop her?!" I yelled.

"I tried to reason ith her Natsu, but you forgeting her broke her". I felt my own heart break. Did I really ignore Lucy for five MONTHS?! How? It felt like a few days... But Lucy left with her brother? She had a brother? A week ago. My eyes widened. The two cloaked siblings. Strawberries and vanilla scent. That was Lucy! She talked to Happy though.

"She wouldn't leave like that.." I mumle.

"Its ok Natsu I'm here." Lisanna says, "We don't need her. She's weak remember." The words they said at the train station made Natsu and Erza flinch.

"That is why that guy attacked. He must have been Lucy's brother," Erza says.

Unable to take in, I ran out of the guild. I ran down strawberry street to Lucy's apartment, hoping that this is all a bad dream. When I jumped and sneaked in I saw only and empty flat.

"Lucy!" No answer. I spot a letter on the desk. I pick it up and read it.

Natsu

I don't know when you'll find this but i hope its soon. Right now my brother is sleeping on the couch. Oh yeah, I have a brother. My mom died giving birth to him, so my father hated him. when he was two father had given him to another family. Any way i'm writting this to tell you something. I love you Natsu. There now it's out. I probably won't be back in a year or two. My brother says that he knows how to make me stronger so I am worthy to be in team Natsu. But I don't know. I mean you and the whole guild have ignored me for five months. I want to hate you all for making me feel like i was back with my father when I was a child, but it is hard to hate nakama. All I can say for now is good bye. Don't worry, we'll see each other again.

-Lucy Heartfilia

"L-Lucy?" I say, tears streaming down my face, "Lucy loved me?"

"Yes you idiot!" Happy yelled, "She loved you and you broke her heart when you kicked her off the team,"

"I know! But I can't remember why?" Tears continued, "Lucy! Come back to me!"

Poor Natsu.

Lucy: Well I had to leave to get stronger.

True. Anyway! Sory for not updating yesterday, I had a project due, but here is the next chapter! Sorry that it´s short and if any of the spelling is wrong, I like to write, but I can barely spell.

Lucy: Please review and give Mind-chan some advice!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Celestial Queen

Chapter 3: The Celestial Queen

"The Queen?"

"Yes the Celestial Queen." Loki says. We were walking though a castle. The walls were covered with paintings of stars and the universe.

"Don't you mean the Spirit King?" I Ask.

"Nope he means Queen," Sting says practacly skipping with excitment.

"Who is she?"

"You'll see," Loki respondes. We now stood infront of some big doors and my Zodiac spirits entred. Nervous I entered with Sting right behind me. In the the throne room my spirits were kneeling infont of the spirit king and a Lady. She had big brown eyes, blonde hair that reached her waist and a beautiful gray dress that looked like it was made up of the night sky. She looked up at me and I felt tears go down my face.

"M-mama!" I yell and run to her. She opens her arms and pulls me into a hug. She smells of home, and it makes me feel safe. I only felt like this when Natsu huged me.

"Hello my daughter," Mama says.

"B-but h-how?" I ask between sobs.

"Do you want the whole story," she asks. I just nod, tears still runnning down my face.

"Well I guess it started with your father," Mama started, "He was a really powerful celestial mage and he had all the zodiac keys. I took intreast in him, so I told Leo-I mean Loki give him my key. When I appeared we fell in love and you came into your world. As the years went by I got weaker, then when Sting was born I nearly lost all my magical power, so I returnded to the spirit world. Your father gave back my key so he couldn't call on me again. My guess is that he forgot that I was a Celestial Spirit."

"So you're the Celestial Queen?" I say.

"Yes"

"So what does that make me?"

"The Celestial Princess,"

"And I am the Celestial Prince," Sting interrups.

"But what of the Celestial King?" I asked

"Oh that's a title, we're not married. So I hear you want to learn how to become stronger with your magic."

"Yeah,"

"Well as the Celestial Princess you have vast amounts of magic just waiting to be awakened. For example you don't have to call on you spirits, you can call on their power,"

"What?"

"Yes, for example you can borrow Regulus punch from Loki, or Wool Bomb from Aries, or you can borrow Taraus's Axe,"

"Wow really?" I ask my spirits. They nodded their heads.

"Now my daughter I want you to have my key," Layla started to take off her one locket on her neck. It was the only jewlery she wore. She handed the locket to me. It was gold heart, with a star in the middle. I open it and inside is a sort of golden dust.

"That is star dust, it can heal any wound and it will never run out," Mama says, "now to call on me say 'Open Gate of the Celestial Queen! Layla!'"

"I might just call on you to say hi," I say, "Can I borrow your power Mama?

"No, you aren't strong enough yet, but you can do a Magic Merg with me. A Magic Merg is when we merg our magical powers together," she says, "Now it is time for you to return, or you'll be here for three months. Good bye for now my daughter, remember if you need to help with anything just call on me and I'll be there,"

"Yes mama," I respond, "Love you" With that I turn and Sting follows me out of the throne room. When we return to Earth land we go down the mountain and check in to an inn. We woke up early and start my taining. Not just with magic, Sting teaches me how to fight hand to hand and makes me stronger, plus how to fight with my whip. Days turn into months and months turned into a year.

By then I could have all 10 of my Zodiac Spirits out for a long time, and call upon their power. I mastered how to do Magical Merg with my mama, and she said soon I could lern how to call upon her full power. I was at my prime. I could probably take on Gray and Erza at the same time. I mean I can already beat Sting, so I might be able to beat even Natsu.

Hey! Here is the next chapter and thank you all for the nice reviews. I try to update every day, because the story is running in my mind.

Lucy: Wow! I've gotten so much stronger now!

Yep! since you are my favorite female mage, I wanted to make you strong enought to beat Natsu!

Lucy: Will me and Natsu fight?

Maybe. Until next time everyone!

Lucy: Don't forget to review and give advice to Mind-chan!


	4. Chapter 4: Return

**Hey minna! Sorry for not updating yesterday, my dad got pissed off at me and so he took my laptop away. But now I got it back, so here is the next chapter of ****Celestial Princess.**** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4: Return

I stared out the window of the train. I saw the familiar woods that surround Magnolia. Soon the city itself was in my sight.

_Home,_ I thought, _It's good to be back._

"So Lucifer," Sting says across from me, looking a bit green, "Were we headed first?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," I snarl, "First we're going to see if i can get my old apartment back." Its been a year since I've left but I hoped no one bought it yet.

When we reached Magnolia we made our way down Stawberry Street to my old landlady's house. I was wearing a cloak to hide my face, I didn't want anyone to reconize me yet. I spotted the landlady exiting her house.

"Hello," I aproched her, Sting behind me,"Is that appartmet for rent?"

"Oh sorry no, some pink haired mage is renting it,"

"Eh?!" _Natsu is renting my appartment?_

"The next appartment is for rent though, Two bedrooms," She said eyeing Sting, "Only 800,000 Jewels,"

"We'll take it," Sting says handing her the money. Once she left I turned on him.

"What the hell?!" I yell, "Now our neigbor is Natsu!" I reach for my locket.

"Now, now, Lucif- Lucy-nii" He said eyeing my locket, "Calm down"

"Power of the Loin! Regulus Punch!" I yell and punch him in the stomache.

"Ow!" He yells and flies back to the wall.

"Come now," I say, "We need to get you to Fairy Tail, so you can get stamped." I turn and walk towards Fairy Tail, to my old Nakama.

~Natsu~

I sat at the bar trying to drink away my sorrows. it's hard to do that when Mira wouldn't give me a drop of doors opened and the sent of strawberries and vanilla warft though. I turned and looked.

Sting was standing next to a cloaked figure. She looked familiar. Sting walked over with the girl right behind him.

"Hey, um, were is the Master's office?" Sting asked Mira.

"Why do you want Master for? To talk about Master stuff?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear Dragneel? I quit Saber Tooth a year ago. Rouge if Master now," Sting says. It sounded like he was mad at me for some reason.

"Oh, so you want to join Fairy Tail now?"

"I'm only doing this because Lucifer asked me to."

"Lucifer? She your mate of some thing?" they both gag.

"Ew, no she's my sister."

"Oh"

"Sting, Maser is in his office, I'll take you to him," Mira interups, leaving Natsu with the girl, who still didn't remove her cloak.

"So Lucif-"

"Don't fucking call me that," She hissed. I knew that voice. I quickly reach over and pull her hood off.

"Lucy..." I breath. I stare into her stony brown eyes. Her hair was up to her waist, but other than that she looked the same.

"LUCY!" A blue neko came flying into her chest. Soon everyone was crowding her asking were she's been and why she left.

"Oi! Get away from my sister!" Sting yelled. He pushed through the crowd and was next to her. "White Dragon's-"

"Sting!" Lucy yelled, "No!" She was infront of him in a flash holding on to her gold locket around her neck.

"ROAR!" Sting finishes, and a gold flash.

"Lucy!" I yell. The smoke clears and we see a very angry Lucy and a scared Sting. The entire guild stared with their mouths open, shocked to see she survived a Dragon's Roar.

"STING! I told you to STOP!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lucif- Lucy" Sting said. she gabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the guild doors.

"HELP!" The entire guild was in shock. When did Lucy got so powerful? Snapping out of it I ran to catch up to them, the rest not far. Lucy pulled Sting over to the place were Gray and I used to fight when we were younger. Lucy pushed Sting across from her.

"OW! Come on Lucifer. You don't want to fight me," He begged.

"No, you nearly hit me and destroyed the guild hall!" She yanked the gold locket and held it infront of her.

"Please Lucifer? Not _her_!"

"Open Gate of the Celestial Queen! Layla!"

_Layla? Isn't that her mom?_

Suddently a flash of gold and apeared an older looking Lucy. She stood there with her hair in a tight bun and a dress that looked like the stars.

"Sting," Her voice warned, "Where you and your sister fighting again?"

"He started it Mama," Lucy said.

_Mama?!_

"Aw come on Mom," Sting whined.

"Celestial Merg!" Lucy and Layla yelled. Lucy steped foward and entered Layla´s body. Then Lucy was dressed like her mom and the mom was not where.

"Aw crap,"

"Starry Night!" Stars apeared near Sting and started to expode. Soon he was knocked out. Lucy then stepped out of her mom and returned to her normal shorts and tank top.

"Thanks mama," Lucy says with a smile, "Can you stay for a bit? I want you to meet the guild,"

"Of course Lucy," Layla says, "But heal your brother first." Lucy nodded and walked over to her brother's body and opened her locket. Inside was a golden powder, and poured it down Sting's throut. His eyes fluttered open, and his wounds closed.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," Lucy says not turning away from her brother.

"L-Lu-chan? H-how?" Levy asks.

"Long story short, my mom is the fabled Celestial Queen, and me and Sting are her kids. She fell in love with our dad and when Sting was born she had to go back, and my dad thought she died." Lucy expained.

"Well, I believe everyone would like to catch up? Lets all go to the guild. Mrs. Heartfilia, a word if you will?" Master said. Sting, Lucy and Layla walked towards the guild and the rest of us followed. Frowning I rushed up and infront of Lucy. I threw her over my shoulder and took her to her old apartment.

"Gah! Natsu! Put me down!" She screamed. I stayed quite and entered the apartment. I ploped her on the bed.

"Luce..." I whisper, "You're back," I hug her. She stiffines up at first but slowly relaxes.

"I told you I would be," She smiles, "So hows the team?"

"We're all good." She seemed nervous, and she's not the only one.

"We should go to the guild, Sting might get worried," With that we walked to the guild. When we walked threw the doors, I was attacked with a hug.

"Natsu-chun! I was wondering where you've gone!" Lisanna says, "Lets go on a mission, partner!" I feel Lucy stiffin next to me. Oh crap, I forgot Lisanna asked me to be her partner when Lucy left.

"I've got to go," Lucy said stiffly,"Sting is calling me,"

"Lucy wait!" I call after her.

"Come on Natsu-chan," Lisanna drags me out the guild doors. Away from the hall. Away from Lucy.

**Yay! Lucy´s back!**

**Lucy: Yay!...Now what?**

**Oh you'll see... Muahahaha! Sorry I just thought of some thing funny. Until next time mis amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beast

**OMG! Gomen! I hve no uploaded any thing in like a month! I'm so sorry! It's just that I don't have a computer and I use my grandpa's and he lets me borrow it fom time to time, but I've been so busy with school and shit. But don'tworry I'm expecting a computer for Christmas, so there will probably be faster updates soon.**

**Ok so recently I watched the Ft movie and WTF?! The ending is like ARG! When does this take place after the GMG? or after the infinity clock arc? And the Nalu ending! Dem feels! Any way here is the next chapter of ****_Celestial Princess._**

Chapter 5: The Beast

~Lucy~

It's been a month since I returned to the guild. Soon after I arrived Lisanna convinced Team Natsu to go on a month long mission. Sting became my partner and we called our team Celestial Children. Mama pops up from time to time, but we don't mind, I mean I thought she was dead for a good part of my life, and it is nice to have her back.

It was Stings turn to choose a mission and he picked one from the S-class ones. Well technaly he was S-class, but I still didn't like it. The mission was to defeat a monster that was terrorizing the nearby cities. Mama tagged along for this mission. When I asked her why she just said 'Mother's insticts'. Oh well.

..xxXXxx..

I ran through the forest, Sting hot on my trail. Mama had to go back because she was injured. The beast was huge. What the mission request failed to say that it was one of the monsters from the book of Zeref. We found it easly enough...

(Flash Back)

We were soon nearing the city of Neo. we had to walk, because all the trains that were heading there were canceled and no one knew why. So CC (Celestial Children) decided to walk. Soon they were aprouching the city's limits. Suddendly Sting froze.

"Sting?" I ask, "Are you alright?"

"I-i smeell b-b-blood," He says, before he takes off running.

"Sting! Wait!" I yelled after him, "Mama..."

"Lets go," She replied and we took off running towards him. It wasn't long until we caught up.

"What the hell Sting?!" I yell at him. Then I noticed what he was staring at. We stood on a cliff that overlooked the city of Neo. "Oh my, Mavis..."

Bodies lying on the roads.

A river of blood ran down the street.

Most of the bodies you could idenify if they were ever human, but others looked like they were blown up.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran back to the woods and puked in a bush.

"Dear Mavis..." I say, "Split up! search for survivers. We have to have hope someone survived!"

"Yes! Sting you go north and west, Lucy you go south and east, I'll check around here in the middle,"

"No need, mama. Everyone is dead. I can't hear anyones heartbeat other than ours and that one little girl over there," He pionted to a building and in the windows we saw a flash of brown.

"I'll get her," I say and walk over to the building. It was the only building still standing.

"Hello? Little girl?" I ask the dark room. I hear a sound that sounded like a cross of a wimper and a growl. "Hello? Are you here little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," A voice calls out. A figure steps into the light. It was a small girl with brown eyes and brown hair. But her color brown was different. Instead of the plain brown it was a mixure of light browns and dark browns. She was smalll and kinda reminded me of Levy.

"Oh? You're not a little girl?" I ask. This girl couldn't be over ten.

"I'm 12," She protest. Realizing she rose her voice she looks around scared.

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail," I say, noticing how her eyes flashed up to see my guild mark."What's your name?"

"..."

"How about I call you Bird?"

"Bird?"

"Yeah, well your small like a bird" I say, "So Bird... do you mind stepping outside to meet my family and anwering some questions?" she shook her head. "Good now come with me," Holding out a hand to Bird, she took it and followed her out.

"So this is the '12 year-old'" Sting says. I knew he heard every word I said to her.

"I am 12!" She protest.

"A fiesty one, I see," Mama says, "Hello young one. I am Layla, and this is my son Sting."

"Hello" Bird murmurs.

"Bird, can you tell us what happened?" I ask. Her eyes fill with tears and she nodds.

"L-last night I-I heard a-a-a r-roar and a monster came. I-It w-w-was one of the m-m-monsters from t-t-the b-b-book of Z-zeref. Our f-f-f-forces tried to f-f-fight it but it was too p-p-powerfull. M-My p-p-papa, d-died infront of me. I-I saw my best f-friend being e-eaten, but m-m-mama didn't let me do a-a-anything. S-she said it was all p-part of the v-vision. S-she was then later k-k-killed by a w-w-wayward spell." We all freeze.

**RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Bird cries and grabs on to my leg. Soon the monster apears before us. It was 20 feet tall and looked like Deluora exept it was meaner looking and blue and green. It spotted us.

"HOLY CRAP!" STing yelled, "RUN!"

"Go my children! I will distract it!" Mama says.

"No! Mama!" I yell. The ground shakes. The beast was coming towards us.

"Sting! Grab your sister and Bird and RUN!" She yells. An arm wraps around me and pulls me away.

(End Flashback)

The beast we on our trail. I had to do some thing to slow it down. I stopped running nearly making Sting and Bird crash into me.

"Power of the Bull! Taraurus' Axe!" I yelled, "Open Portal Gate! Sting! Take Bird to Fairy Tail!"

"And leave you! As if!"

"I am not leaving without you Lucy-san!" Bird yells, "Creation: Exalibir!" A sword apears in her hand. I felt stong magical energy coming from her. How did I miss that!? "We will fight with you"

"Your funeral," I say, "Sting gimme a boost!"

"Light Dragon's Roar!" I jumped and landed on the blast. The blast pushed me up and a swung my axe at the Beast. He swung his arm at me and knocked me a way.

"Aries!" I yell. Aries apeared and made me a soft landing. Then Sting and Bird charged.

"Light Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Creation: Thousand Bullets!"

The Beast easily swiped them aside. He swung his head back and, "**_RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_**"

"AAhhhh!" We yell. Their is only one thing I can do. My locket glowed saying how my mom agreed. I was covered in cuts and bruises from being knocked aside and Sting's roar.

"Guys! Go to Fairy Tail! We need their help!" I yell at them. The portal was still open.

"No way we're leaving you Lucifer!" Sting yelled back.

"Then take my body back!" They freeze at my words, now or never. I took my stance infront of the Beast with my feet apart and my hands over the other in front of me. I begin to chant.

_"Oh Power of the Skies and Stars_

Lend me Your Darkness in a tomb

Oh Queen of the Stars

Your Daughter calls opon you

Lend Me you Power

NIGHT LOCK!"

I through my arms out wide and a dark shadow exits me. It surrounds the Beast and makes a cage around him made up of dark shadows. I collaps. Sting catches me though. The last thing I saw before my world went black was the worried faces of Sting and Bird.

Lucy: W...T...F?!

hehe

Lucy: It took you so long to update and you leave it at a cliff hanger?! *Evil Aroura*

Sorry but well...

Natsu: Hey I wasn't even in this chapter!

Oh don't worry the next chapter will be mostly in your pov.

Natsu: YAY! Now please review and forgive Mind Girl for any grammer and spelling mistakes. Mind Girl! Watch out! Luce has here * LUcy struck Mind Girl with her whip* - Ouch!

Oh hell no bitch! *pulls out sword*

Natsu:*Sweat drops* U-until next time!

**Magna Spoilers: NOOOOOOOOO! What?! The Dragons?! WTF are they doing there now?! OMG OMG OMG! WHAAAAAT?**


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu's Worry

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned FT.**

Chapter 6: Natsu's Worry

~Natsu~

"Hey minna! We're back!" I yell as I burst through the doors. I look around hoping to see a certain blonde.

"Hey guys! How was the mission?" Mira asks, as she gives Gray a milkshake and Erza her strawberry cake. She set a plate of spicy chicken wings infont of me and I dug in.

"Aweful," Gray says. After Lucy left we had no one who could stop us from destroying the whole town, so most of the time we didn't get a reward.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mira asks.

"Lisanna," Erza responds, "It was a simple body gaurd job. When we nearly reached the location we were jumped by a dark guild. Lisanna was suppost to guard the client, but she left her post. Natsu was knocked down, so she ran to his aid, even if he didn't need it nearly killing them, and the client."

"I said I was sorry!" Lisanna pipes up.

"We'll thanks to you we didn't get a reward and I need it for rent!" Gray yells.

"Lucy would have not left her spot, she knows Natsu can take care of herself." Erza mutters longily.

"Hey were is Lucy?" I ask Mira.

"Eh? Oh Lucy. She left on a mission with her team this morning. Concidering how powerful she got I recon she should be home tonight, espetaliy since Sting and Layla went with her," Mira says with a smile. Since we left the morning after Lucy got here I don't know how much exactly stronger she became.

"So she really got that strong?' I ask.

"Mmhmm. The day you left half the guild challenged her and she took them all down easy."

The guild doors open and entered Sting with Lucy in his arms and a small girl crying. Lucy looked like she had went through a blender.

"Help! Wendy!" Sting yelled. I ran over and ripped Lucy out of his arms and into mine.

"What the fuck happened?!" I yell at him, taking Lucy towards the infirmity. Wendy, Erza, Gray and the rest of them after me. I gently set her on the bed.

"The mission didn't say we were facing a monster from the Book of Zeref." Sting says as Mira addesses his wounds, while Wendy was healing Lucy who seemed in worse condition. The girl who came in with them held on to Lucy's hand.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl.

"Bird," She says softly.

"Lucy found her, she was the only surviver. She took a liking into Lucy," Sting says wincing as Mira wraps bandages around his head.

"Ok, Lucy's stable now, but she needs to rest." Wendy says, sweat glisened her forehead, "So Bird, how old are you?"

"twelve"

"I'm thirteen," Wendy says with a smile, "Are you hungry?" At that Bird´s stomache grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Wendy says with a smile, then looks over at me, "Natsu, calm down, she will be fine, she just needs to rest. Come on Bird, l'll get you something to eat."

I took Bird's place, holding Lucy's hand. She was cold as ice, so I used my magic to warm her up. I felt Sting's glare on me.

"I know she forgave you, but I haven't," Sting says, "You were the one who taught me about nakama, then you go out and hurt one of your own?"

"..."

"You have nothing to say, because you know I'm right,"

"I can never forgive myself for making her feel unwanted," I say, "I was just caught in the moment when Lisanna asked if she could be on the team, and my mind was...Fuzzy"

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah. My mind was in a haze since that party we had when we got back from the GMG."

"Still I can't fogive you eve if you were high,"

"I wasn't high!" I yell. Lucy suddently sits up. I jump away in surise.

"What the hell!"

"Looks like that star dust finaly kicked in," Sting says with a smile.

"Arg. I feel awful," Lucy says holding her head, then her eyes widen, "Oh no,"

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Mama," She cluched her locket, "said that the Beast is coming,"

"Here?! To Fairy Tail?" Sting asks, his eyes wide. It looked like their was fear in his eyes.

"We'll take it down!" I say cofidently. And I felt a hit to my head.

"Baka! He's too tough even for all of Fairy Tail," Lucy yells. The same fear that was in Sting's eyes was in her's.

"How far away is the Beast?" Sting asks. Lucy cluches her locket tighter.

"RRROOOAAAAR"

"It's here" Lucy whispers.

Hey minna! What's up! Soooo ya The Beast is in Magnolia!

Lucy: Oh no! Sting and I couldn't beat it so what now?!

Just wait and see. Hehe

Ok guys I'm looking for a beta, 'cuase I want my stories to be good in grammar and spelling. So if you fill out the reqierments to be a beta then please PM me. Oh and how do you do a line break? :$


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Tail Vs The Beast

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanize guy named Hiro? no.**

Chapter 7: Beast vs Fairy Tail

~Normal~

Everyone rushed outside to see the monster approuch the town. They all had a look of horror on their faces when The Beast smashed into the houses.

"Oh Mavis," Mira says, "What do we do?"

"We fight," Mavis says. She stood next to Master with a determended look on her face. "My granddaughter is here?"

"Granddaughter?!" The guild asks. Mavis turns and enteres the guild.

~Bird~

When I heard the roar I screamed and hid under the bar.

"No no no no," I mumbled. All the memeries of that night came back. My friends and family being killed and eaten. The strange blonde girl who stayed with me after my mom was killed. Tears streamed down my face.

"This is how you repay your family? For protecting you? You hide like a coward?" A voice says. I look up to see that strange girl again. She could have been my twin. The only diference was the color of our hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Mavis Vermillian," She responds, "Your grandmother,"

"Huh?!"

"I died, but this is how my spirit looks. The way I looked when I started Fairy Tail."

Fairy Tail. This guild. Ma told me about it. She always said I had a speatial place here. And the girl. Mavis Vermillian. Vermillian. That was my last name. Glory Vermillian, but I liked the name Lucy-san gave me. Bird.

"So are you going to hide, or are you going to fight?" She asks. She was right. I should avange my family, by killing that Beast.

"I will fight."

"Bird!" Lucy calls out. We both turn to look at her, "Mavis, uh hello,"

"Hello Lucy. It seems you have gotten strronger."

"Uh yeah,"

"Lucy-san, we have to fight that Beast!" I say, "You have to call out to all your spirirts,"

"Aye!" She said and started to call out all her spirits. then we exit and face the guild members.

"Minna! We must fight the Beast to protect our home! Are you with me?!" Lucy calls out.

"Aye!" they all yell.

"Then lets go!" And we all charge the monster. Alzack and Bisca start shooting the Beast, Gray did Ice Lance, and Juvia used Water Beam. Mira did Satan Soul, Elfman did Beast Arm, but no one knew were Lisanna was. Nasu kept hitting it with fire and Erza did Knight Armor.

But nothing hurt it. All of it kept bouncing off. It's scales must have been magical, but there has to be a weak spot. I scaned the Beast looking for some indication where it was.

"There," Mavis said, pointing to a spot on it's neck, just below the ear, "And you'll need this," My arm glows and then a patteren apears on it. Fairy Glitter.

"Lucy-san!" I yell.

"Bird!" She calls back.

"I know how to defeact this beast, but I need everyone to step back," I say

"Aye!" lucyn responds, "Minna! Back away from the Beast! Bird has a plan!"

"How can she defeat the Beast? She is not man enough!" Elfman yelled. A feww others agreed.

"Do you have little faith in you members?" Mavis asks.

"She's only been here a day!" Alzack said.

"She has been a member since the day she has been born!" Macorav yells.

"She is my granddaughter," Mavis says. Everyone gasps and stop what they were doing, and backed away from the east who was a little shocked that his attackers stopped. I took a step foward, nervous from the attenion. The Beast reconized me and let out a roar, as if it was laughing.

"Oh I call upon the fairyes that dance in the sky! Fairy Glitter!" I yell and aim for the the wear Mavis spotted the cinck in his armor. The beam of light went straight through, killing the beast. It fell back with a defening thud.

I followed that action. Sting caught me, and Wendy rushed over to heal me, followed by Lucy and the other's.

"Whoa, Bird, I didn't know you had that power. Hell that Fairy Glitter was stronger than Cana's at the GMG," He said.

"There is nothing wrog with her. She's just very low on magical energy," Wendy says.

"Great job, Bird," Lucy praises.

"Amazing work,"

"Like a Man!"

"Baka! She's a girl!"

"Thank you"

"Yes amazing work, Glory," Mavis says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your real name is Glory?" Sting asks. I cringe.

"Yeah, but I like Bird better." I say.

"Alright, from now on you're Bird Vermillion," Natsu says, behind Lucy with an arm on her shoulder. Ok, I need to ask someone about them, because they obviously have something going on between them.

"Thanks," I look over at the body of the beast, "My job's not done yet," I say.

"Oh no, you're not using anymore magic," Wendy says.

"I have too, No one wants aa dead monster crushing their house," I get up and walk infront of it, staggering a little.

"Bird," Lucy warned.

"Destroy!" I yell and trough my arms out wide. I felt my magic search for every part of the Beast and break it apart. It was draining every last drop of magic I had.

Halfway through my magic ran out. Oh no. Now my magic was going to destroy me as well. Crap, I should have listened to Wendy.

"Tsk, you should have waited until tomorrow," Mavis' voice scolded. I felt something on my shoulder and looked over to find her. More magical energy corsed through me and finished destroying the Beast into nothing.

I collapsed again, this time Natsu catching me, with Lucy leaning over him.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Cana slurred.

"I can't use that spell on living things, or moving," I huffed. My vision started to go black, "Man I'm tired,". And with that I fell into darkness.

**Wooo! I'm back Minna!**

**Lucy: About time!**

**Hehe. Sorry I was really busy with scchool and stuff. I wanted to get this chapter out erarlier, but because someone wanted Mavis to help defeat the beat I just had a light bulb. God, I'm really happy and really sad at the same time. Happy 'cause I'm getting a baby brother soon, And sad, because of the latest Ft Chapter. Spaeking of which:**

**MANGA SPOILERS:**

**OH GOD WHY?! Y DID YOU DO THIS HIRO?! WHAT DID IGNEEL EVER DO TO YOU?! AND I WAS REALLY HAPPY THAT MY BABY FOUND HIS DADDY AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY?! WHY?! ALL NATSU WANTED WAS TO FIND HIS DADDY AND NOW HE'S GONE?! NATSU IS JUST HAPPINESS AND FUN AND CUTENESS AND NOW YOU TOOK THE THING THAT WAS STRIVING HIM FOWARD! I WAS LITERATELY SOBBING WHEN I READ THAT CHAPTER. : ,(**

**God that was good to let it all out. I just had to, 'cause no one listened or understood at my house. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week or two. Until next time mis amigos.**

**-Mind Girl**


End file.
